


【率宽率】烟瘾

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 社畜率x咖啡店老板宽*含有明显且多且露骨宽左描写，不吃逆向勿入*背德出轨，三观不正，语言过激且极度OOC，有女性角色存在，可能踩各种雷*情节有参考*PWP但是是BE*不代表作者三观，不上升率宽本人
Relationships: Solboo - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【率宽率】烟瘾

/  
新租的便宜房子价格低廉，花掉了崔韩率在少得可怜的工资里紧紧巴巴挤出来的全部预算。潮湿的南方夏季里老旧的墙壁长了霉斑，厨房墙壁烧黄的印迹证明前主人的确不是个精致生活的人——也是，蜗居在这里的人不过如他一般苟活。

本来就热得睡不着，连翻个身都会多流几分汗，偏偏房子临近铁路轨道，一入夜，跑夜班的火车就会轰隆隆轰隆隆，碾过不小心停留在轨道上的瓢虫，留下一地黏糊糊腻唧唧的虫子尸体，顺带扰了所有周边住户的耳朵。

不关窗被吵到两眼发昏却睡不着觉瞪眼直到天亮，关了窗却没钱付那空调电费活活憋闷致死。此题无解。

人倒霉的时候喝凉水都塞牙缝，雕塑在博物馆讨不来生活混不下去了也照样得熬着这种落魄的日子过。比窗沿下面野猫叫春挠墙更可怕的是左边邻居父母双打家庭暴力小孩嚎哭，右边邻居黑天白天没日没夜像是接客一般生意不断的男男女女肉体相击声，还有天刚亮楼下院子里没那天赋还偏要吊嗓子装老艺术家的大爷，

睡不着的时候可真的要命。看看手机时钟马上就要转到三，再过三个半小时就得睁眼拖着疲惫的双腿去挤早班地铁。

在那之前能不能睡着还不好说。

崔韩率翻了个身把自己埋回床铺里，既然用枕头堵耳朵不好使那干脆用原始的方式来解决吧。塞上耳机备好手纸，打开珍藏的某个影像，手下耕耘不停，下面果然有了反应。

毕竟年轻。

但奇怪的事情是，别人都爱好尝鲜，夜夜笙歌当然要换足新鲜面孔才够味，就像听个ASMR催眠入睡耳朵也会对同一个视频感到疲惫进而失去作用，可他偏偏在这事上执着专情得很，永远只靠一封影像就能起立敬礼，接下来只要足够努力就能释放。

那是他相册里单独上了锁的一个文件夹，塞好耳机之后小心翼翼点开的动作甚至有些好笑的虔诚。

视频录的黑乎乎的，似乎是在只开了桌面夜灯时候录下来的，手机镜头隐秘地藏在衣服堆后面，只在黑夜里不露声色的记录那张床上发生的淫靡的一切。

他不爱听视频开头自己的闷哼声音，似是恨极了当时发生的一切，穴肉被破开后湿湿黏黏来回撞击的声音，和自己逐渐难以抑制的喘息，直到身后的人扬起手，清脆的巴掌声音落在臀肉上。因为那人不许他自己弄，明明人小小一个，胳膊腿都纤细的让崔韩率不敢碰，生怕一不小心就捏碎他，倒是非常喜欢在上位时候捏着他的手腕反扣在腰上，好像非常享受这种把他掌控在手中的感觉。

但他也舍不得删这视频，一阵喘息结束后，视频后半段里能隐约借着光亮看清床上两人纠缠的样子，换成由他欺在那人身上，把那人纤细的小腿架在肩膀上，没留什么情面也丝毫称不上温柔地在他身上冲刺着，直到神经的堡垒被无情涌来的洪水彻底冲塌，咬在那人的锁骨上，像个长牙期和发情期一起到来的小狗一样，把粘稠的体液尽数射进那人深处。

崔韩率自己的后面，也还流淌着那人留下的痕迹。

黏黏糊糊的，纠缠到一起。

小狗的长牙期和发情期不会同时到来，这不合常理也没法解释，但就像崔韩率无法解释自己为什么和晚上兼职的那家咖啡店的老板共同拥有这段粘腻的秘密一样。

这样发泄出来的每个夜晚的第二天的晚上，崔韩率还是会像往常一样挤上清晨的第一班地铁，还是会像往常一样下了班再踏进夫胜宽的店，围上棕色围裙的时候正好会赶上那个扎着高马尾的女孩合上电脑把书本塞进背包，挽上夫胜宽的手臂，闹着让自己的男朋友快点下班送自己回家。

/  
其实也没有那么烂不是吗，虽然是蜗居但毕竟有自己的一席之地可供藏身，再不济也是个小屋子，一席破烂床铺旁边堆着他的破铜烂铁。

忘记关掉铃声改成振动所以手机在耳边响个不停，拿起来结果却是一条不想关心的新闻推送。手机玻璃屏幕摔在大理石板上一次，从楼梯夹缝中掉下去两层楼一次，连前置摄像头都摔碎，小半个屏幕袒露着裂纹和胶板，可可怜怜。

不知道是不是系统太过老旧，过了时的手机不敢胡乱跟着时代的进步升级生怕小小的内存被挤爆，推送新讯息的部分出了错，同样一条要推送上三次让铃声响上三遍。又不是能时时刻刻放着静音模式的工作，怕老板找不到人，总是开了忘了关关了又忘了开，来来去去太过麻烦，于是干脆不管让它响去。苦涩日子里让人心烦意乱的事绝不止于此，习惯了便也都还好。

夫胜宽吻上来的味道里依旧带着美式咖啡苦涩又诱人的香气，夹一点点不明显的烟草燃尽的余味。夫胜宽的女友不许他抽烟，于是五好男友夫胜宽当然就不会当着女友的面拿出自己的烟盒。可是车里有的是地方可以藏上一根烟。

崔韩率不知道夫胜宽究竟有多大的压力要靠尼古丁来解决，要说烟瘾看起来也不大，一天傍晚的一根好像就足够满足他的需求。好修养让夫胜宽会在烟味散的差不多时候才又重新迈进门来，尽管这份修养完全没能在上他的时候十次有八次不想戴套上体现出来。虽然他也没娇气的像夫胜宽女友那样需要好好珍视对待，但他皮肤白，也总会在洗澡的时候发现自己后腰或者背上被夫胜宽掐出青紫的痕迹。

最初的时候还不像现在这样对彼此的屁股有欲望，总是要打上一小架体力耗掉小半才决出胜负，像两只互相舔毛整个上下确定地位的乳猫一样下手没轻没重。尽管夫胜宽在吧台给那天最后一杯拿铁拉花的时候没能拒绝他摸上他屁股的手，半推半就的就在帘布后面的休息室把自己的屁股奉献出去，但的确一直没什么主导性事的欲望，最多就只是有点受虐的心理要他说些脏兮兮的话，其余就全部随着崔韩率摆弄，任他把自己的腿掰成什么样子。反正腰够软。

甚至被崔韩率发现自己有女友的那天晚上，也还是在库房的一角跪下去，照旧主动拉开崔韩率的裤链。把盛怒下的人含硬可不那么容易，崔韩率皱着眉头不说话，却也不拦着夫胜宽蹲下去和那之后的行为，就抱着手臂冷漠地看着他，等夫胜宽吞吐几个来回后一脸骄傲地仰着脸睨他，像是在炫耀自己的技术。那既然如此崔韩率也不必留什么情面，原本暧暧昧昧朦朦胧胧的关系只剩一层窗户纸，尽管捅破了窗户纸之后并不是关系的更进一步，而是拴上黑色的锁链永远的封存进不该见天日的黑匣子里。

像是被调慢了思考速度一般，崔韩率低头看着自己的东西在夫胜宽嘴里进进出出，从软塌塌的样子逐渐变得精神起来，心里的怒气被酿成散发着酸腐味道的嫉妒和委屈的混合物，也说不好是情欲，还是别的什么，照旧熏红了他的两颊。

和眼眶。

被强硬的破开的感觉也并没那么好，店里放着的那瓶润滑液刚刚好用光，淅淅沥沥挤出来最后一点可怜的黏液，被崔韩率随便地抹在食指上便探了进来。夫胜宽的敏感点浅，崔韩率摸索两下就找准了位置揉搓上一下，夫胜宽就软了腿自动自觉地把屁股撅得更高了一点，半个身子伏在桌子边上。

这样明显的邀请姿势只会更加催生怒气，崔韩率单手捏住他的臀瓣硬挺进来的时候他痛得要死，甚至觉得自己后面今晚就会被搞坏在这里了，但毕竟是自己主动要求的，夫胜宽只能咬着牙挺着，听着崔韩率在自己耳边恶狠狠的声音，“你不是喜欢被男人操吗？只有女人的话满足不了你吧…那也不用润滑了，贱货天生就会自己淫荡地张开腿呢”

想要归想要，但眼泪的开关打开了就关不上，太疼了。

像被肉刃割开一般，崔韩率的阴茎磨过夫胜宽干涩的肠道，每抽动一次夫胜宽都觉得背脊被劈开一次。但皮肤相亲肌肉撞击再分离产生的微妙粘腻感，竟颇有些迷人，夫胜宽在混乱的痛感里唯一清醒的时候脑子里闪过的念头，便是就这样被占有，被使用，被毁灭，都挺好的。

/  
录下这视频是在两个人已经默认这种畸形的关系存在之后。

夫胜宽带着标准笑容把打包好的咖啡和蛋糕从吧台里递给常来店里的小姑娘时，崔韩率正躲在后厨擦杯子，透过门帘的缝隙观察到那姑娘脸上不自然的红晕，和从夫胜宽手里接过纸袋时意外的触碰带来的颤抖。

崔韩率轻哼一声想，这双手的确好看。

尤其是在他偷录的视频里用来帮他扩张的时候。

后背位的时候夫胜宽喜欢用小腿别住崔韩率的小腿，勾着脚压得死死的不许他动，晾着他的下身不给抚慰，抽插的时候捏住他的腰往自己这边带。

“下次还是你来吧。”夫胜宽从崔韩率身上翻下来，一个抛物线把保险套打个结扔进桌子下面的垃圾桶，躺回床上陷进柔软的被子里，背对着崔韩率轻飘飘地来上这么一句。那边人停顿一会儿才回复道，

“怎么？我没让你满意么？”

“倒也不是，懒得动了而已。” 夫胜宽一怔，似乎是没想到崔韩率好像还挺享受在下面的样子。他抓抓头，“一直不都是你上我来着，也没什么不好吧…”

说起来夫胜宽当时也只是一时起兴，崔韩率坐在床边垂着睫毛等他吻下来的时候，样子特别诱惑，一直藏在夫胜宽心底的奇怪的小心思就又被翻腾出来，只想着把这人按在床上，想听他被插到呻吟着求他轻一点的样子，求饶的低喘像音乐一样从他的唇边流淌出来，想看他被顶着敏感点磨到高潮时候仰着头近似昏厥的样子。

夫胜宽懒得很，能不动能躺着享受就还是躺着比较爽。

虽然有时候是撅着。

他也不知道怎么，尽管崔韩率在性事上做的足够好了，但有时候对着崔韩率他就会莫名有种想把自己那玩意用起来的冲动。

可能因为他太漂亮了吧。

太漂亮的东西，是不是总是想要亲手毁掉才觉得舒服。

可长着这样漂亮的一张脸似乎也没给他在这个操蛋的社会生活里开什么绿灯通行证，附加值无非就是女上司男客户之类的在他大腿根似有若无摸上两把之后请掉一顿酒饭罢了。

夫胜宽常常会想起他俩是如何开始的，第一次的时候，明明自己还在忙着顾店，吧台前面忙忙碌碌，新来的这个兼职生就仗着自己的脸蛋来挑逗他，自己却没禁住诱惑给了默认的信号，没以老板的身份勒令他停下，甚至在他半搂半抱地蹭上来的时候丢脸的勃起了。他那之前并没跟男人交往过，甚至也没想过自己是这么没下线的人，被诱惑的时候甚至脑子里一秒都没有出现女友的影子。

一般夫胜宽都会变着花样找情趣酒店开个房间，再把房间号发给他，然后闭店之后装作各回各家的样子去向两个方向，再绕回同一个终点。虽然夫胜宽是开车，崔韩率是去挤地铁。不带他回家的原因也很好猜到，毕竟女友偶尔会来——尽管他俩看着像是仍在牵牵手的纯情阶段纯情了很多年，不留下另一个男人太过明显的痕迹是一个出轨的人最基本的素养。

对，甚至是“另一个男人”。

也有例外的时候，大概是夫胜宽累到极点却还需要发泄欲望，会开车载崔韩率回家。这样结束之后洗好澡就可以安心地睡觉。

是在客房做的。

墨绿色的矮茶几上香薰机喷着不合时宜的安眠用薰衣草香，夫胜宽跨坐在崔韩率的大腿上，手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，只盯着，也没有吻下去的意思，盯会儿嘴唇再抬眼便能看到，无论何时崔韩率都是深深望着他的，仿佛在渴求什么，邀他进来，或者让他进去。像只训练极好的家养小狗，主人不给，也不叫唤。但谁能忍得住小狗的眼神呢？

夫胜宽笑着撬开崔韩率的唇齿，把带着尼古丁余味的食指指尖塞进他嘴里。

但其实他并没有烟瘾，甚至讨厌烟雾缭绕时候的味道，只不过会在这里那里避着女友塞上一只烟，严格来说，对烟草的味道，他是有点着迷。但该散发甜美香气的咖啡师身上是不应该出现烟鬼的臭气的。

“呜…” 嘴里被塞了手指，想说话又怕牙齿碰了夫胜宽的手，只好收紧了唇裹紧了牙，抽了真空的口腔很容易变成吸吮的样子。崔韩率抬眼看了夫胜宽一眼便遂了他的意思将他细长的手指吞到底。

刚好压在舌根上，夫胜宽又刚好坏心眼地捣蛋要他难堪，于是压近喉咙口再抽出一点再戳刺进去。

崔韩率的嗓子敏感，受不住这样的挑逗。刚松了口想吐出来就被夫胜宽捏紧了两颊，“这样都受不了吗？”

“那一会儿要怎么吃得下呢？”

“想要射在韩率xi嘴里呢。”

/  
吸一口未燃的烟，再把味道渡进崔韩率嘴里。或是吹一口气到他脸上，吹得他闭了眼以为会有一个亲吻落下，再问他“我好闻吗？”

“是烟的味道，又不是你的味道。” 崔韩率有时候太过较真的一本正经的样子挺讨人厌的，但这份嫌恶也至多能维持上三秒，就在看到他垂下眼来时散开的太阳花般的睫毛后原谅他。

崔韩率会避免在某些时候思考究竟为什么他和夫胜宽之间的关系会演变至此，从哪个节点开始，心里动了哪样的念头，他会允许自己做这样的事。崔韩率自认自己是个固守规矩的人，甚至连过小巷口的马路时都会固执地走斑马线，但似乎碰到夫胜宽之后底线就一再被试探放低。在这之前他从未盯着一个男人的屁股脑子里全是肮脏的想法，也未曾在公众场合下外面仍然人来人往的时候同谁躲在没有光监控也照不到的角落里把自己的性器塞进另一个男人的嘴里。当被告知他实际上成为了夫胜宽和另外一个女人之外的第三人时，愤怒的情绪甚至就只出现了不到半小时的时间，然后就在夫胜宽的攻势下缴械投降。因为未曾确定什么关系，所以甚至说不上要结束还是继续，只是当崔韩率第二天照常下班后踏进夫胜宽的店里，照常系上兼职生的围裙的时候，畸形的默契自然而然形成，并在一次又一次瞒着夫胜宽女友在后厨偷情中加固。

或者说崔韩率也并没什么时间思考怎样让这段关系刹车，每个月盼着微薄的工资到账的日子有三十天，快乐的时间不过那一两分钟。早出晚归，抽空做爱。做了爱，但不是男朋友，这是夫胜宽教给他的道理。

但如果夫胜宽承包了所有买套的钱，他又不用为做爱按次付费，也不用苦恼节省下来的钱够不够和男友约会的花费的话，好像没什么不好。至少最开始他迈进这间店决定挤出下班时间做兼职的目的已经实现了——每晚卖不出去的方形蛋糕都成为他的晚餐。

这像薄纱一样的关系奇怪却又顺理成章，薄纱之上的夫胜宽和崔韩率只是咖啡店老板和兼职生的关系，甚至看起来格外不熟，除了必要的打招呼和拿工资时候的寒暄之外没有什么交际，而薄纱之下，又是没完没了的纠缠，夫胜宽在下面的时候不肯被他亲，凑过去的吻都会被故意偏头躲开，但却会在喝醉了酒的时候带着酒气缠上他本就敏感的耳垂，听不清的嘟嘟囔囔里似乎有过爱和喜欢和想你，而他也只是当做个醉鬼的笑话一带而过。

“老板什么时候请喝喜酒呀？”店里另一个在兼职的小姑娘下班前丢下了炸弹。崔韩率条件反射般看向吧台处夫胜宽女友的表情，果然是幸福的样子。她一直扎着的高马尾今天低低地挽在颈侧，看起来比平时伶俐活泼的样子温柔上许多。

这就是快要新婚的女孩子的样子吗？一纸婚书会割开她和过去的自己，从此之后青梅竹马相伴多年的男孩子终于为她穿上嫁衣，在红毯那头抓住她的手，掀头纱，喝祝酒，再用一个带钻的环圈住她。

心甘情愿，两情相悦。

没有比这再美好的场景了。

崔韩率躲在后厨，听着外面吵吵嚷嚷的都是祝福的声音，没间断的笑声钻进耳朵，怎么捂也捂不住。深蓝色的布帘子被微风吹起个角又落下，窄窄的缝隙装不下两人的身影，从崔韩率的角度看不到夫胜宽的样子。

黑色的漩涡在哪个人的心底开始汹涌呢，嚼烂了所有情绪混着血吞下去的是不是还有眼泪啊，怎么哭了呢，不对，眼睛里怎么流水了呢，今天店里剩下的小蛋糕好像没有往常好吃，一定是因为放多了糖，从喉咙到胃都被甜蜜的味道死死裹挟住。

不该用胡萝卜做蛋糕的。

周五不该有胡萝卜蛋糕的。

但还好周五是拿工资的日子，所以没有好吃的小蛋糕做晚餐也可以。

崔韩率自嘲地想着，这样的日子里夫胜宽怎么也找不到理由再再送女友回家之后返回店里吧。早上看到的天气预报里的雨终于赶在0点到来之前开始下，雨水像蜘蛛网一样爬过咖啡店的玻璃。但他还是执着的闭了店关了灯，然后坐在窗边的位置，发呆。

“你没走”

不是个问句，是肯定的语气，带着被雨淋湿的潮气。

“在等我”

“想多了”

“骗谁？”

“都十二点了。”

“你为什么回来？”

想给你一个解释。

人倒是冒冒失失地顶着大雨回来，却不知道怎么开口。

夫胜宽在开口前迟疑了。

崔韩率只是笑，并不正眼看他，“下雨了。”

“今天的天气预报果然没骗人。”

“回家吧，我也要下班了。”

“我送你...”

“不用，还赶得上末班地铁。”

那我陪你去坐地铁。

不知道是雨的原因还是什么，崔韩率拒绝了和夫胜宽挤在一个伞下的请求，两个人缓慢挪向地铁站的脚步慢吞吞，像是想要走完这一个世纪一样。夫胜宽隔着一个人的位置在崔韩率身后跟着，也不同他并排走，伞沿偶尔像是要相撞的样子却又准确的错开，最多只有雨水倾斜到他身上。

“你明天还会来吗？” 夫胜宽问。

“你要结婚了是吗” 答非所问。

崔韩率扣上卫衣的帽子，把拉链拉到领口，“店里的备用钥匙我放在老地方了，明天要做周末限定提拉米苏的朗姆酒我在冰箱第二格冰好了，对了，今天做了太多的胡萝卜蛋糕所以明天没有材料了，因为下雨所以把每天早上给爱丽丝准备的鸡肉放在了店门口，你明天早上记得把猫粮盆拿出去，她喜欢在花坛那里吃饭，嗯...还有，”

崔韩率没回头，“之前你用来减肥的奶昔都被我偷换了材料，所以你才瘦不下来吧。”

抱歉是我自作主张了。

“以后好好吃饭。”

END.


End file.
